Measurement instruments using machine vision technology are widely used in quality assurance for both conventional and micro-sized parts and assemblies of machines, medical devices, and semiconductor products, etc. Most commercially available machine vision systems for dimensional measurement are desktop-sized or larger. In general, such systems lack mobility and flexibility with regard to the fact that a large percentage of dimensional measurements are manually performed in workshops, office spaces, and at other sites remote from convenient desktop-sized machine vision metrology system access.
The present invention is directed to providing a system and method that can overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the embodiment of the present invention is directed to a handheld dimensional metrology imaging system and method.